


[Podfic] Me Too

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hunting a Serial Killer, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Bloody Hands, Past Torture, Scarification, Stiles References Events in His Childhood, Unresolved Sexual Tension, When the Jackal Had Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: It's been three days since Paige disappeared, and Stiles knows they're running out of time. Still, he and Derek somehow manage to steal a personal moment together before they're forced to get back to work.





	[Podfic] Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321401) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Thanks once again to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321401) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Me Too by Inell  
Part 5 of the Just Like Me Series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (13mb / Approx. 20 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/70rvda38mhkeekp/Me%20Too%20-%20Just%20Like%20Me%20Pt%205%20by%20Inell%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/) or on [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I am still on the hunt for listening betas and/or artists who are would be willing to do cover art. Please contact me on either Tumblr, Dreamwidth, or via email at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
